


Little Red in Chains

by bonezone



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, Boners, M/M, Making Out, Pain Kink, Sexual Tension, chain kink, theres some blood and shit, this is really gay im sorry, um idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonezone/pseuds/bonezone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this was kinda inspired by some art (that i cant find for the life of me) but its hot and my friend showed it to me so this is for u, fucken sinner.</p><p>this is basically just the roof top at the beginning of 2.03 but gayer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red in Chains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fucken sinner (danny)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fucken+sinner+%28danny%29).



> i didnt edit this????? its 3am do u think i care enough to edit this Gay Shit

Matt awoke with a jolt. He tried to get to his feet, but was held in place by chains, one tightly wrapped around his abdomen and another cuffing his hands together behind his back and running under his crotch and around his neck.

"No," Matt gasped, straining against the bonds that held him against a pillar. 

"No!" 

Panicking, he tried to learn his surroundings. The vigilante could clearly tell that he was outside, the cool, windy New York air overwhelming his senses. The entire situation flooding his ability to comprehend where he was. Matt slowed his breathing and focused, attempting to hear if he was alone. Two heart beats could be heard, his own, racing faster than ever, and a steady yet powerful one that Matt recognized immediately

"Morning, sunshine," a deep, rough voice growled. 

Matt strained against the chains once more, to no avail. Panting, his struggles were interrupted by the Punisher getting up from the edge of the roof. The tall man sauntered over to where Matt was pinned up to. He sank down, right in front of the lawyer, his knee shoved mercilessly between Matt's spandex clad thighs. The Punisher grabbed the other's face, their noses inches apart.

"You can bash against your chains all night," his voice sending electric jolts down Matt's spine. He tried not to arch his back towards the throaty voice. "Only way you get out of here, only way you walk free, is if I want you to."

Holding himself back from leaning closer to the touch, Matt's heart raced even more and a warmth pooled in his belly. The Punisher was no idiot, and Matt could tell that he was starting to see what this scenario was doing to the smaller man. 

Matt felt the man before him slowly and painfully drag a calloused hand down his face. He felt the hard, Daredevil mask ripped off of him. The Punisher must have liked what he saw because Matt heard a slight jump in the other's loud heart beat as soon as the mask was gone. Desperate for something, Matt gave in and attempted leaning forward, to bring bring their lips together. Yet again, he was held back by the bonds that held Matt in place. The vigilante could feel a smirk forming on the Punisher's face.

"What's wrong, Red?" the Punisher leaned close to Matt's ear, straddling the restrained vigilante. "Something holding you back?" 

Matt bit down on what happened to be the collar bone of the broad man in front of him, drawing blood. He heard a sharp intake of breath as the man sitting on him jerked back and felt a swift fist strike his mouth and nose, tasting blood. While the Punisher probably didn't intend it, the pain, blood, and chains were fueling Matt's semi hard on.

"God damn it," he moaned, breathlessly, squirming under the tense man on top of him.

If he wasn't already feeling smug, Matt knew the Punisher surely was now. 

"Damn, Red," he chuckled. "Didn't take you for that kind of guy." 

The vigilante snorted, about to throw a snarky retort back when the Punisher grabbed the back of Matt's neck, clashing their mouths together. Easily allowing himself to be dominated, Matt groaned and jerked his hips up to get any kind of friction from the man above him. The Punisher forced open Matt's lips, licking into his mouth. The kiss was rough and tasted of blood. Breaking the kiss, Matt tried to catch his breath but ultimately leaned back in for more. The Punisher rolled his hips into the vigilante's, licking his teeth and tongue before sucking Matt's lower lip into his mouth and biting down, hard. It drew blood, and Matt felt sparks travel down his lean body. 

While it was fun being bound down, Matt needed some kind of control. 

"Unchain me," he hissed into the Punisher's mouth, attempting some authority. "Now, asshole."

"Tsk, tsk." The Punisher drew back, breathing heavy. "What's the magic word, Red?" 

"Fuck you," Matt spat blood at him. 

The Punisher leaned to the smaller man's neck, leaving feather light kisses and bites as he went. Matt was losing control over himself.

"Please," Matt groaned in pleasure. "Please unbind me."

Planting a kiss on the vigilante's swollen lips, the Punisher grabbed a key from his back pocket. The chain across Matt's abdomen fell loose, but the one shackling his hands behind his back stayed put. It allowed the lean man to lurch forward and knock the Punisher back so he was pressed flat to another pillar. His knees planted on either side of the larger man beneath him. 

"What can I call you?" Matt rasped into the Punisher's mouth. 

"Frank. Frank Castle." 

Matt hummed and arched into Frank's touch as he cupped the vigilante's spandex clad ass. Frank tilted his head back down to Matt's neck, biting and sucking on the sensitive skin. Matt's heightened senses made every touch feel like an burst on energy but through all this, he heard an old man walk up the stairs to the roof they were currently seated on. 

"Frank," Matt whispered frantically. "Frank stop. Someone's here." 

"You better be quiet then," a mischievous tone shone out from the raspy, lust filled voice beneath the vigilante. 

Despite Matt's pleas, Frank kissed ever inch of Matt's jaw, neck, and collar bones. The metal door swung open idly and the old man grumbled something but Matt couldn't be bothered to try to understand what that was. The old man wandered a little around the roof when Frank suddenly bucked his hips up onto Matt's ass and bit down on the vigilante's neck, drawing blood. As if this wasn't bad enough, he dragged his tongue up Matt's jaw and up to his ear. This drove Matt too far and Frank had to shove his knuckles into the insanely responsive vigilante's mouth to silence his noises. 

The old man had shook his head and told himself it must have been his ears playing tricks on him. 

fin.


End file.
